Éclats de toi et moi
by Mlle Hatake
Summary: Tout d'abord Luffy et Nami... entre mer et mandariniers, il se passe des choses sur le Sunny et Nami a ses interrogations. Enfin, souhaitons-leur beaucoup de bonheur. [Recueil d'OS, monde et persos IC, hétéro]


_**Hep hep hep ! Hep ! Hep hep hep ! -je me tais-**_

_**J'ai eu l'ambition, oui ambition parce que quand je commence quelque chose j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est irréalisable. Donc j'ai voulu faire un petit recueil d'OS courts et hétéros ( une dizaine ) de couples ( tous différents, je pense ) que j'apprécie dans le monde de One Piece. J'alternerais sans doute romance et lime.**_

_**Je commence avec un LuNa. Ok, je ne me mouille pas trop. Mais dès le prochain, je vais faire dans l'inhabituel, promis. Le prochain, ce sera la semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance. **_

_**Pas de lemons prévus, j'ai un peu envie de... uhm... flemmarder. C'est les vacances, non ? -ok, rangez vos battes de baseball-**_

_**Les OS seront en partie inspirés de chansons de Lana del Rey. Cette fille que met dans un état second quand j'écris.**_

**_Trêve_**_** de paroles inutiles. Je vous laisse découvrir l'OS. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**"Young and Beautiful" de Lana del Rey**_

_**Luffy et Nami**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I've seen the world**_

_**Done it all, had my cake now**_

_**Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now**_

_**Hot summer nights mid July**_

_**When you and I were forever wild**_

_**The crazy days, the city lights**_

_**The way you'd play with me like a child**_

_**.**_

Je suis à tes côtés depuis le début. J'ai vu le monde avec toi, j'ai vu l'émerveillement et la douleur sur ton visage. J'ai découvert toute la force que tu recèle, que personne n'avait encore discernée, et puis aussi toute la tristesse qui t'habite, le regret d'avoir perdu ton frère, de ne pas toujours avoir pu nous protéger. Et puis je vois tout le courage qu'il y a en toi et cette flamme qui brûle et ne s'éteindra jamais, l'amitié. Je connais tous tes sourires, toutes les nuances de ton rire lumineux. Ta silhouette, ton visage, tes mains, tes cicatrices, sont gravées dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Je resterais près de toi pour toujours. Nous resterons tous près de toi.

Les aventures démentes que nous avons vécu et celles qui nous attendent encore, les amis que nous avons protégé, les combats terribles que nous avons mené. J'étais avec toi.

Et puis les longues soirées chaudes d'été, l'alcool et le bonheur qui coule à flot, les rires et les imbécilités d'Ussop, Chopper, et Franky orchestrées par toi. Tes manières exaspérantes de tout faire comme tu le veux sans vouloir l'avis des autres. Combien de fois t'ai-je répété que c'était _moi_, la navigatrice ? Non, tu ne veux voir que les îles les plus dangereuses, tu n'as jamais peur, de quoi que ce soit. Et moi, je n'ai pas de regrets.

J'éprouve pour toi quelque chose de pur.

Quelque chose qui est clair, cristallin, qui n'a pas l'ombre d'une ombre.

C'est impossible que ce soit autrement. _Tu es_ cristallin et pur. Tu es entier, franc, expansif. Tu es beau, fort, sans pitié et innocent. Tout cela à la fois. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut rassembler autant de choses en lui. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a personne que je peux aimer comme je t'aime.

Alors je te regarde en souriant, la mer azur se confondant avec le ciel au loin, le vent agitant nos vêtements, l'océan nous emplissant les poumons de son souffle salé, nous attirant vers ses profondeurs les plus terribles, avec bienveillance. Il est prêt à nous donner ses richesses, à nous donner le pouvoir, la gloire. Et toi tu ne veux que la liberté. Je regarde le Log Pose à trois cadrans attaché à mon poignet. Deux aiguilles tremblent. La troisième se déchaîne. Je sais que tu va vouloir suivre la direction qu'elle indique. Rien ne laisse présager les dangers qui nous attendront dans quelques jours. Le soleil diffuse une lumière transparente, les flots sont bleus, le Sunny ondule sur les vagues.

Tu es assis sur la proue du lionceau. Ton chapeau attaché à ton cou par une ficelle vole derrière toi. Tu as de grands yeux pleins de bonheur. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, et tu le seras toujours.

Robin lit au milieu de ses fleurs, Sanji est invisible, Zoro caresse la lame de ses sabres avec une tendresse d'amant, Brook est endormi dans les escaliers, son violon au vernis nuancé au bout de la main. La brise marine est fraiche. Je m'appuie à la rambarde et ferme les yeux, laisse le souffle faire voler mes cheveux comme il fait voler les tiens. Il caresse mon visage, tendrement. Quand je rouvre mes paupières, tu es tourné vers moi et tu souris aussi. C'est un sourire qui m'est réservé.

Tes lèvres fines sont closes, elles forment un arc doux qui remonte sur tes joues et leurs donnent du relief sur tes pommettes. Ce sourire est encore plus tendre que la caresse du vent.

Tu bondis sur les planches de bois précieux, tu étends tes bras et _flop, _tu es juste à côté moi.

.

_**I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now**_

_**Channeling angels in, the new age now**_

_**Hot summer days, rock and roll**_

_**And all the ways I got to know**_

_**Your pretty face and electric soul**_

_**.**_

Tu montes sur la barrière où j'étais accoudée, près de moi. La brise m'apporte ton odeur. Elle est épicée, chaude, comme toi. Ton visage lisse et hâlé par le soleil que tu aimes tant est légèrement penché vers moi, tes mèches sombres l'encadrent, le cachent par intermittence, dansent autour de lui.

- On va où, après ?

- Où tu veux… il y a longtemps que je ne décide plus, dis-je.

- Mais si ! Toi aussi tu aimes l'aventure !

C'est impossible de t'en vouloir. Quand je trouve que tu agis vraiment trop naïvement envers les vies de l'équipage ou l'argent, je te le fais savoir pas le contact de mes poings. Sur le coup, tu es honteusement repentant. Et puis on oublie.

- Fais voir, lances-tu en désignant le Log Pose.

Je te montre ma main, tu incline la tête sur le côté, un sourire joyeux découvre tes dents blanches et brillantes, tu tends le doigt et le plante sur un cadran de verre d'un geste enfantin.

- Celui-là ! Décides-tu.

- J'avais déjà prévu, imbécile. On suit ce chemin depuis deux jours.

- Comment t'as fais pour savoir ? dis-tu en riant.

- J'ai fini par avoir l'habitude de ton imprudence.

Tu saisis mon poignet quand je fais mine de le reprendre. Tes yeux se perdent dans les miens. Je romps le contact en laissant échapper un rire.

- Tu n'aimes pas l'imprudence … ?

Le ton dépité que tu as est presque comique.

- L'aventure, raisonnablement, l'imprudence, pareil. Et l'imprudence n'est pas raisonnable. Donc, non.

- C'est compliqué tes pensées, des fois.

- C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre.

- Peut-être, concèdes-tu.

- Penses un peu aux gens qui n'ont pas envie de se faire attaquer dès notre débarquement.

- Ussop, Chopper et toi, vous réfléchissez trop.

- C'est ça. Et toi, tu devrais réfléchir aussi, de temps en temps.

Tu passe tes jambes de l'autre côté de la rambarde, pour pouvoir regarder vers l'avant, dans la même direction que moi. On est séparé par quelques centimètres, on ne se touche pas. Pourtant, on a l'impression d'être unis. C'est limpide. Notre relation, toi, tout. Tout ce que tu penses, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir l'entendre. Et là, tu pense qu'on est côte à côte, et qu'on est bien. Ton visage n'a pas d'expression particulière, mais tu es détendu, _immobile_. C'est rare pour toi de l'être.

- Dis… dis-je en hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'aimeras toujours … ?

_**.**_

_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful**_

_**Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul**_

_**I know you will, I know you will**_

_**I know that you will**_

_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful**_

_**.**_

Tu te tourne vers moi, un peu surpris. Tu retourne souplement sur le pont du navire.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est évident, non ?

Tu me prends doucement dans tes bras, et cette fois, je ne me dégage pas. Tu me domines un peu, et je sens ton souffle dans mes cheveux, tes bras autour de ma taille, ta poitrine dans mon dos. Je me retourne au milieu de ton étreinte, passe moi-même les bras autour de toi, enserre ton corps mince et musclé.

- Même quand on serra vieux, qu'on aura été malmené par notre vie, quand on ne sera plus comme aujourd'hui ?

- On restera toujours ensemble, Nami. Et je t'aimerai toute ma vie, et au-delà.

- Moi aussi. Qu'on soit au paradis ou en enfer.

- Oui. Toujours.

_**.**_

_**Dear lord when I get to heaven**_

_**Please let me bring my man**_

_**When he comes tell me that you'll let him in**_

_**Father tell me if you can**_

_**.**_

Tu caresse mon dos, passe tes doigts entre mes mèches, et puis tu remonte ta main jusqu'à ma nuque et tu l'attires à toi pour un baiser. Nos lèvres s'unissent, lentement, se détachent puis se reprennent, se caressent et se goûtent. Ta main encadre ma joue, ton pouce l'effleure doucement. Le soleil continue à briller, le vent à faire voler nos cheveux, la mer à répandre ses reflets bleus sur la coque du navire.

Je noue mes mains à ton cou et me presse contre toi. Je ressens ta tiédeur et elle m'apaise. Nos bouches l'une contre l'autre comme deux chiots blottis, doux et tendres. Nos yeux se ferment, le baiser est plein d'une langueur délicieuse. J'entrouvre mes lèvres, approfondis l'union et tu m'accueilles avec plaisir. Tes doigts passent et repassent sur mon cou, effleurent ma poitrine, terminent leur course et enserrent ma taille. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller au baiser que tu contrôle avec habilité et douceur.

Je me détache de toi, te contemple quelques instants, plonge dans ton regard ébène. Ton visage aux traits fins et réguliers, tes cheveux noirs. Et tu me renvoies le même regard.

_**.**_

_**Oh that grace, oh that body**_

_**Oh that face makes me wanna party**_

_**He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds**_

_**.**_

Robin nous regarde avec un sourire attendri, les yeux enfin levés de son livre. Mais que peut-elle comprendre ? Malgré son savoir, ses déductions pointues, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aimer à ce point.

Tu soulèves ton chapeau devenu mythique tombé dans ton dos, fait passer la ficelle qui le retient au dessus de ta tête, et le dépose sur la mienne. Tu dégage de mon visage quelques unes de mes mèches rousses, souris tendrement.

- Il te va bien mon chapeau, tu es belle comme ça.

- Tu auras droit à une mandarine, souris-je.

Tu affiche un sourire gourmand. Si je ne régulais pas les incursions dans mes mandariniers, il y aurait longtemps que tu aurais épuisé cette source de nourriture. Un jour, tu m'avais dit que quand tu y goûtais, tu avais l'impression de me manger. Rapport à un certain parfum commun aux agrumes et à ma personne.

- Je peux choisir laquelle ?

- Je te vois venir, Luffy.

- Mmh… je veux ma mandarine, dis-tu en insistant sur le mot qualifiant l'appartenance.

Tu veux toujours tout, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer, n'est-ce pas ? Je me dégage de tes bars avec un rire et fais mine d'aller voir mon verger. Tu me rattrapes au moment où je tends la main pour cueillir un fruit mûr à la belle teinte ensoleillée. Il s'en dégage un doux effluve. Je griffe la peau parfaite, des gouttes de l'essence du fruit volent et emplissent l'air d'une odeur entêtante.

Tu me soulève avant de t'allonger au sol en me gardant contre toi. Je te fais rouler. Tu éclate de rire et me reprend dans tes bras. Tu embrasse doucement ma tempe, à la naissance des cheveux.

Ce moment devrait durer à jamais.

Parfum de mandarines.

Douce brise marine.

Ciel d'azur.

Et ton sourire pur illumine le monde.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Je me demande si j'avais pas fumé en écrivant, non, la faute à Lana del Rey évidemment. Parce que ça m'arrive rarement d'écrire du "tout heureux". Faites moi part de vos impressions !**_


End file.
